


Тебя здесь никогда не было

by Xalatath



Series: Banana Split [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Loss, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, no beta crying in the club rn, press F for S04, some 3headwording, yeah i'm malding so WHAT, Русский | Russian, не пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Все это время Матеуш шел за ним по пятам, становясь лучше во всем, забирая лайн, забирая команды, забирая друзей. Будь у него девушки, то Матеуш бы забрал себе каждую, по щелчку пальца, только вот с девушками не сложилось.И именно поэтому Матеуш по щелчку пальца забрал себе его.
Relationships: Mateusz "Kikis" Szkudlarek/Erberk "Gilius" Demir
Series: Banana Split [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Тебя здесь никогда не было

**Author's Note:**

> Мне надо было это написать после сегодняшнего проигрыша Шалке, простите

"Мне очень жаль, Гилли".

Хуже всего было то, что в итоге и он сам расплакался.

Это было тупо. Это было очень тупо — Берку надо было держаться дольше всех. Надо было сказать что-то ободряющее. В конце концов, здесь они оказались только благодаря его вере в них всех и прежде всего в самого себя.

_ И ты их всех подвел. _

После того, как все закончилось, Берку надо было что-то сказать. Ведь если он был в глазах людей Богом, то сейчас его окружала самая близкая ему клика и их надо было утешить.

Берк силой заставил себя оторваться от экрана, который издевательски просил похвалить сокомандников. Оторвал взгляд от экрана, столкнулся с потемневшим взглядом Андрея и комок встал в горле.

Это все.

Конец.

Теперь им надо было ждать, пока закончится игра в эфире. Люди, которые их поддерживали, все еще верили в них, там, у своих мониторов или на вотч парти, все еще были уверены, что на самом деле, что все еще не потеряно, что будет еще пятая ка

(нет)

рта.

Что они победят.

Что они полетят в Шанхай.

Но ничего этого уже не будет.

Мир вокруг него словно выключило вместе с выходом из клиента Лиги.

Матуш сидел, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, Феликс теребил наушники, глядя в стол. Минкук встал со своего места, явно собираясь подойти к своему АДК, но вместо этого вначале подошел к Берку и потрепал по волосам.

Они старались не пересекаться взглядами, потому что каждый винил сейчас себя в проигрыше

Молчание в комнате было тяжелым и траурным, давило сильнее чем могильная плита на вышедшего из состояния нарколепсии человека, которого похоронили по ошибке.

Берк знал: самое тяжелое начинается сейчас.

Не винить себя за свою самоуверенность, за то, что писал в твиттере, за то, что говорил в интервью, зная, что теперь каждое дерзкое слово на реддите запихнут ему обратно в рот, вобьют, как гвозди в ладони.

Не зацикливаться на ошибках — разбирать их сейчас, на брифинге, как после обычной игры, все равно, что ковырять в свежей ране ржавыми иголками. Это отравит и это убьет.

Потому что смысла как такового во всем этот разборе больше нет.

Потому что через год будет другая мета, другой пул героев. Может, вообще другой состав команды. Другой тренерский состав.

Можно сколько угодно ковыряться в своих ранах, но ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Разбор ошибок ничего не даст, потому что они и так уже знают: где не дотянули, где друг друга недопоняли, где...

Андрей рывком его поднял с места, а потом обнял. Объятие у него было крепким по-медвежьи и Берку очень захотелось спросить у него: пикнул ли Одо Кеннена, потому что уже знал, что они не вытащат, но до последнего еще надеялся, что они смогут что-то сделать и как-то перевернуть матч одним удачным тимфайтом, но слова не шли. Комок запер их у Берка в горле и пытался запереть сейчас еще и его дыхание.

\- Тут все свои, - сказал вдруг Андрей, наверное, намекая, что если бы он расплакался при ребятах, то никто бы и бровью не повел.

Наверное, года два назад, он бы подъебнул его в ответ и сказал, что Андрей тут рад больше всех, что они не прошли на Ворлдс, так как теперь Парвади не надо будет сниматься в порно. И скорее всего получил бы тут же болезненный тычок локтем в ребра.

\- Какой же я лошара, - сказал Феликс, вставая с места, слишком громко отодвигая стул.

Как выяснилось, Минкук мог обнимать двух людей одновременно.

"Мне очень жаль, Гилли".

На самом деле, обычно после матча они собирались все вместе, чтобы досмотреть трансляцию, но сегодня он остался в общем комнате в одиночестве. Монитор на стене был выключен — никто досматривать свое поражение в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не собирался, а если бы Берк хотел покончить с собой, то сегодня он выбрал бы какие-то более щадящие способы. Поднялся бы на крышу здания их офиса и шагнул с крыши вниз, например.

Он больше не чувствовал себя неудачником, как несколько лет назад, как год назад, как полгода назад.

Он не чувствовал себя неудачником. Берк знал, что никто его не винит, потому что рано или поздно они должны были посыпаться, и удивительно, что они прошли так далеко вообще-то, это уже большое достижение и гарантией того, что Берк не обнаружит себя, пишущим очередной LFT твитт в оффсезон.

Берк не чувствовал себя неудачником и впервые за очень долгое время чувствовал себя на своем месте, среди тех, кто его любил и поддерживал, считал не просто коллегой, а другом...

Но этого было недостаточно.

Берк не мог перестать плакать. Наверное, последний раз он рыдал так только в лет десять, когда ветка под весом его тела сломалась и он рухнул вместе с ней вниз, на землю. Он сломал себе руку, мог бы конечно шею, но обошлось, а еще какое-то время от удара не мог выдохнуть и вдохнуть и позвать на помощь, но даже тогда ему было не так больно, как сейчас.

Телефон завибрировал у него в заднем кармане, и он вытащил его из-под задницы только потому что понимал: надо заканчивать со слезами и успокаиваться, он и так позволил себе слишком многое. Дариус предложил им составить и написать твитты за них или "вы можете ничего не писать, ребята, не сразу, многие же не пишут", но это было бы свинством по отношению к их фанатам и к ним самим, так что нужно было сейчас написать твит, точно, это бы его отвлекло.

"Мне очень жаль, Гилли".

Во рту тут же стало кисло, как после самого дешевого вина из круглосуточного магазина за углом.

Честно? Захотелось швырнуть телефон о стену. Но Берк себя удержал. Телефон было все же немного жаль.

Матеуш даже сейчас вел себя как обычно: нашел его в самом уязвимом состоянии и пытался залезть к нему под кожу, чтобы сделать еще хуже.

Конечно, это было совсем не так.

Конечно, им действительно могло руководить сочувствие, но Берка начало трясти, он открыл сообщения в твиттере, написал "не пизди", а потом тут же стер.

Зато кажется Матеуш ждал его ответа и засек, что он что-то там печатает и поэтому его следующее сообщение пришло сразу же

"В следующем году получится".

Пришлось кое-как, тыльной стороной ладони, отереть слезы и сопли и слюни с лица.

Они с Матеушом всю жизнь, что друг друга знали, жили как кошка с собакой. Все про это знали. Все про это шутили. И спустя годы шутки даже не сильно били, хотя поначалу от них Берку было также больно, как от падения с дерева, но, как выяснилось, не так больно, как от проигрыша в матче за выход на Ворлдс.

Хуже всего было то, что с годами ненависть к Кикису у него ушла, а близость с Матеушом стала только сильнее и вывороченнее. Теперь игнорировать ее было невыносимо сложно.

Все это время Матеуш шел за ним по пятам, становясь лучше во всем, забирая лайн, забирая команды, забирая друзей. Будь у него девушки, то Матеуш бы забрал себе каждую, по щелчку пальца, только вот с девушками не сложилось.

И именно поэтому Матеуш по щелчку пальца забрал себе его.

И первые два раза еще можно было списать на секс по пьяни, но после пятого раза такие объяснения переставали прокатывать. Матеуш забирал у него в итоге все — сразу и навсегда, поэтому, наверное, все те разы, что они оказывались наедине на дешевой гостиничной постели, Матеуш трахал его неторопливо и медленно, и от этого контраста после Берку хотелось выть и лезть на стену.

Списать это, как и раньше, на ненависть, неприязнь, да хотя бы зависть больше не выходило.

"Одо, с Берком все в порядке?"

"Какой нахуй Одо"

Берк все же не выдержал и ответил, зная, что не стоит этого делать.

Понимая, что Матеуш пишет ему, зная, насколько Берк сейчас разбит и уязвим, зная, что стоит ему пальцем щелкнуть и он приползет к нему через пол Берлина на коленях, только чтобы перестать все это чувствовать хотя бы на одну ночь, чтобы забить, как и раньше пустоту в сердце их извращенной, но такой привычной близостью.

Даже богам требовалось утешение.

Поэтому Берку не стоило ему отвечать, но рефлексы джанглера у него были куда быстрее чувства самосохранения.

"Берк, я думал, что Одо взял твой телефон. Ты молчал, даже не послал меня на хуй в ответ, как обычно"

"Не до того сейчас."

"Прекрасно знаю, мне правда жаль".

"Не пизди"

"Выиграйте Ворлдс в следующем году, чтобы мне было приятнее тебя выживать и из этой команды"

"Ха-ха"

Матеуш, конечно же, шутил. Конечно же он, шутил, тупой уебок, но дышать Берку от этого стало немного легче.

Ему захотелось написать, что он сейчас не приедет, что ему надо побыть с... _ семьей _ . Да, с семьей и вроде бы странно было думать так о парнях из команды, но после этого года, иначе не получалось. Хотелось слишком многое ему написать в ответ, но Берк держался.

Матеуш, как копы при задержании, все, что будет им сказанно, будет использовать против него не в суде, а в жизни, что намного хуже.

Но еще больше — хотелось приехать, зная, что сегодня никаких подъебок не будет. Что может Матеуш, будет молча гладить его по голове, по волосам, после того, как уложит Берка на свои колени.

_ Я тебя ненавижу. _

Кому из них двоих эти слова предназначались Берк честное слово сейчас не понимал. Поэтому вместо этого написал: "Спасибо".

После "Ха-ха" смотрелось несколько тупо, но за эти годы Матеуш навидался его всяким, научился вычленять нужную информацию из череды подъебок и словесных укусов.

Какой-то идиот на его месте вообразил бы, что пытается попасть на Ворлдс из-за него, мол, Кикис никогда не пройдет этой его тропой, никогда не окажется снова на сцене перед десятитысячной толпой, никогда не будет держать кубок с сокомандниками, ослепший от света рамп, бьющего прямо в глаза.

Но на Ворлдс Берк хотел очутиться прежде всего ради самого себя.

Чтобы вернуться с трофеем к Матеушу, показать ему его и сказать: "Этого у тебя никогда не будет".

Чтобы разочарование в его взгляде стало куда более сильной приправой поцелую, чем все те чувства, что поселились в сердце Берка, за эти несколько лет.

Но для начала Ворлдс надо было выиграть, на Ворлдс надо было попасть.

Для начала надо было выйти из комнаты, надо было вернуться к парням, надо было показать, что Бог Гиллиус, тащивший их все эти матчи, оступился, но не пропал навсегда.

Для начала надо было встать с этого чертового дивана.

"Ключи в почтовом ящике", написал ему Матеуш, но Берк не стал ничего ему на это отвечать, прекрасно, впрочем, зная, по какой лестнице будет подниматься этим ранним утром.

Он рывком поднялся с дивана и убрал телефон в задний карман своих джинсов.

  
  



End file.
